


The Galran Hybrid Project

by NephtheFeral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Different, Experiments, F/F, Hybrids, Lotor is actually a villain in this, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self Insert, This is during season 6, giving him a reason to be seen as bad unlike the show, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: In an alternate universe, Lotor turned to experimenting on humans to make galran super soldiers. One a part of his project to become loyal soldiers and generals. Neph was one of the unlucky humans who was captured for this project. When the prince seems to try and gain their trust, will they trust him back?
Relationships: Lotor/OC, OC/Canon - Relationship, OC/OC
Kudos: 39





	The Galran Hybrid Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based on a roleplay I did with my cousin for our voltron self inserts, so this is super self indulgent. Apollo is her character, so credit to her since she doesn't have an AO3  
> But yeah I'm just enjoying this for myself so ghsfsgjfhdgsd enjoy I guess!

Everything was blurry.   
  


Dizzy.

Too much and overstimulating.   
  


My body ached all over and I couldn’t help but writhe in pain. The chewing toy they had given me couldn’t sate the ache that I felt. No matter how hard I bit down and how much my teeth sank into the rubber, it wouldn’t go away. 

The room was quite beautiful for a prison. Pristine walls, a beautiful and fluffy bed, nightstands and even a sitting couch. All topped off with a large window that looked out into the large circular room. Giving a view to all the other rooms that completed the circle.   
  


All the rooms that held the other 24 prisoners. The other poor poor victims of these bastardly experiments. All suffering just as I was. 

My sheets were messy and kicked around. It was hard to stay still and rest with all the pain. And it was all from these horrid changes.

Heightened sense, pointed ears, claws and sharp teeth, a tail for fuck sakes!   
  


It was like I was some feral beast that they locked up for some pretty lord. 

And speaking of that lord, there was his voice again. Through the intercom and seen through the window of my room, standing in the middle of the circle to announce his message. His message was all blurry to my ears, only hearing words from time to time. I heard words like ‘welcome’ and ‘empire’. Something I didn’t care about and wouldn’t deal with right now.

Everything continued in a blur.   
  


The voice, the sound, the pain. Time was passing in a blur, until the sound of the door sliding open snapped me out of it. Instincts jerking me up into a sitting position, eyes wide and on the 

lord himself.   
  


The tall and pristine man, a royal aura to him as he stood with guards behind him. His skin was that of lavender, his body covered in a suit of strange looking armor. His long white hair draped over it, complimenting the dark colors that his armor held.   
  


And most importantly were his eyes. Light blue irises with yellow sclera.   
  


Filled with intent.   
  


Focused on me.

I had forgotten his name despite hearing it many times. It was blurry in my head, and honestly I didn’t really care.

Well, until now at least. 

He offered me a princely smile.

“Hello GH-014! I have come to personally welcome you to the Galra Empire! Together we will work towards new beginners and an era of greatness!”

Well that was sure dramatic, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

He cleared his throat, taking it down a notch and trying to appear more approachable.

“I am prince Lotor, leader of the Galra empire. But I’d rather our relationship be more...personal. 

So you can just call me Lotor.” He introduced.

“Now, might I know your name? I’d hate to keep referring to you as your identification number. 

So...impersonal.”

I stayed silent, staring at him for a few seconds with uncertainty.But the sound of steps being 

taken brought my attention to the guards, whose eyes narrowed and urged for me to answer.

I tensed.

“N-Neph…” I answered.

“Neph! What a lovely name. It’s nice to meet you, Neph.”

I nodded in response to say the same.

He took a few steps closer to me, his heels clicking. He then sat down on the small lounge 

couch in front of me, taking a more relaxed position. 

“So Neph, tell me about yourself. Since I would o prefer to indulge in a more...personal relationship, I would like to get to know you more.”

I thought for a second, staring down at my lap and trying to think hard.

My mind was fuzzy and unclear.

“I-I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Mm...mind fuzzy.”

“Hmm…” he seemed to think, staring at me for a few seconds.

“Well, how about we go on a nice walk together, hm? I plan to visit some of the other hybrids as well, so you’ll be able to meet your fellow hybrids sooner than intended. Consider it a treat.” he told me, then standing up once again.

“Come along.”

Guess I didn’t really have a chance, but getting out of my chamber would be nice. So I slipped off the bed, chew still in hand as I sometimes gnawed on it. It relieved the ache in my jaw.

Standing next to him I realized how tall he really was. I mean I knew I was short, a whole whopping 4’11, but no one I’ve known was  _ that _ tall.

Maybe a little over 7 ft?

It didn’t matter.

I followed, staying behind him and walking outside the chambers. The guards walked behind me and got close.

They wanted me to hurry up.

I scurried away from them, trying to go a bit faster and finding myself on Lotor’s side.

He walked me towards the middle of the circle, then looking down at me with a smile.

“Which one would you like to visit first?” 

I blinked, then turning my attention to the different rooms. I decided to pick randomly, pointing to 

a room across from us.

“That one.”

He nodded, leading me over to the chamber. We stopped in front of it, and he brought his hand to my head. Patting and petting gently while looking into the window of the chamber. I was confused, but it felt… nice. I didn’t protest. 

He then stepped forward and opened the chamber doors to reveal another hybrid on the bed.

She looked similar to me.

The light purple skin, the marks, the eye color.

More… human than I did. 

She was lucky.

“Hello GH-024! I’ve come here to welcome you to the Galra Empire, I, prince Lotor-“ he continued with his introduction from before, so I tuned it out.

But I paid attention to her.

Her eyes narrowing into a glare, expression bitter and filled with disgust.

And I kept my eyes on her as he kept talking, my curiosity eventually getting the best of me.

I stepped forward, taking a few steps in front of Lotor and accidentally interrupting him. 

I stood close to the doorway, attention fixated on her.

“Hello.” I greeted.

“...hello.” I got a cautious response in return. She seemed to observe me, looking confused and 

unsure of me.

“I’m Neph.”

“Apollo.” 

What a pretty name.

She slid off the bed, standing and taking a step closer.

She seemed curious too.

I took another step as well.

I looked up at her, feeling some type of solidarity.

  
  


Comfort.

A connection that I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

I just met this girl, yet I wanted to get to know her more.

To be near her.

It felt similar to some strange familial bond.

“Does it hurt for you too…?” I asked in a hushed tone.

The changes hurt, they really did.

I couldn’t be the only one.

“Huh..?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion before contorting her face in pain. Her hands on her head as if she had a bad migraine.

I stepped forward again, filled with worry and reaching out to her.

But when she looked up again, she had a feral look in her eyes. 

The look of a wild animal.

I tensed in fear, stepping back a few.

She then lunged, causing me to yelp and jump back further than I thought I could.

Lotor grabbed my arm, yanking me back behind him and eyes on her.

He snapped his fingers, the guards instantly getting a hold of the struggling and growling hybrid and dragging her off somewhere else.

My heart was racing and my anxiety was high.

He watched as they dragged her off, then turning to me and letting out a sigh.

Another reassuring smile, leaning down to my level.

“Are you alright? That was quite the scare.” his voice was soft and he brought his hand to my hair again. He pet gently, repeating his motions in a comforting way.

I could feel myself lose a bit of tension, sighing in relief.

I leaned up a bit into his touch, liking the comforting touch.

I nodded. 

“Alright, that’s good. Would you like to continue these visits?”

“Mhm.” I nodded again.

“Alright.” His smile widened a lot, standing back up to his full height and taking his hand off.

Aw.

I was a little disappointed, but I could get over it. 

“You’re welcome to choose the next one, dear.” He said, gesturing to the other doors around 

me.

I once again chose a random one, liking to take my chances with these things

We made our way over to the chamber, opening it once again and peeking in to see who it was. 

But this time I would also make sure to stay safe and behind Lotor.

Just in case.

There was a big hybrid who seemed to be chewing meat in a corner.

Big, buff and grown.

His attention only slightly only Lotor as the other started his introductions.

I was about to tune it out when he interrupted her again.

“Oh save it. I don’t need to hear any of your sugar coated bullshit you  _ tyrant _ .” He got up, taking another rip of the meat before throwing it to the side. He walked up to the other, glare and baring his teeth.

Lotor stood still, the guards making sure to stay close behind.

“I’m not going to let you harm me, or anyone else here!!” He started with a lunge, his volume increasing mid sentence and aiming for Lotor. Guards trying to get to him before he harmed anyone.

Struggling and almost getting out of their grip as he attempted to lunge at me too.

My body reacted in a way I didn’t know.

Tensing and trying to make myself look big, letting out an animalistic hiss which ended in a 

growl.

The bigger hybrid laughed, grinning down at me.

“Oh? So the cub is trying to fight me, huh? Maybe I could teach you a little less-“ 

I growled again, in a stance I wasn’t familiar with yet my body took in anyways.

His sentence was interrupted as more guards came to aid, quickly injecting him with what I was assumed was a tranquilizer. As he almost immediately slumped, looking tired and out of it. 

Though he still tried to struggle as he was being carried away, glaring in our direction.

And once he was gone, I realized what I had done. Anxiety returning to me as I cowered once again, looking up slowly at the other.

His expression was calm, yet his eyes were narrowed and he seemed to judge.

It drove my anxiety up the wall.

“S-sorry I just-“

He smiled, but it seemed faked. I could see his eyebrow twitch.

“No need to apologize. But you  _ do not  _ engage with the other hybrids in such a manner.” He told 

me, obviously scolding me for my behavior.

I felt guilty.

“ _ Now come _ .” 

And with that he grabbed my hand, his grip tight as he silently led me to some hall.

He led me to what looked like a long glass window, raising his hand and pressing some things 

to reveal it could be looked into.

Behind it revealed Apollo on a metal table, the hybrid they got the name of.

Strapped down and surrounded by doctors.

Out of it and hazy.

One of the doctors injected some sort of serum into her veins, causing them to pop out of her 

skin and color them a deep purple.

She tensed, arching her back and screaming in pain.

I froze, eyes wide and feeling like my breathing stopped.

Oh god.

Even if I just was seeing this now I knew exactly what it was.

The experimenting.

All the blurry and hazy memories of pain told me exactly what it was.

I felt panicked, not knowing what to do and looked up to Lotor.

His face was expressionless and he just looked onward.

“This is what happens to hybrids who misbehave. I hope you are able to observe what happens.” He simply said.

I looked back down, then to the window once again to see my fellow hybrid being exposed to this.

I felt like crying, like screaming.

But I didn’t have the guts to try.

A few minutes passed and the worst was yet to come, the doctors then pulling out tools that looked horrifying.

I glanced at the prince a few times to see he had been looking down at his notes. Maybe this 

was too much for him too.

I ended up making a noise; a small whimper which gained his attention.

Looking up at him with what I assumed was a pitiful expression, as he sighed and softened his own.

“Alright, lets head back to your chamber.” He said, his grip looser and starting to lead me back 

to my room once again

Once back, I scurried right in. Going right over to the little couch and clutching a nearby pillow to hold in an attempt to comfort myself.

I looked up at him, anxious and skittish.

He sighed once again.

“I….am sorry. What I did was childish. I acted on emotions and impulse. What I did was inappropriate.” He admitted.

Well, I didn’t expect that. 

But… I was glad that he apologized.

He peeked up a bit, smiling with a hopeful expression.

“Let me make it up to you. What can I do to make your stay here more comfortable, my dear?”

I thought, tightening my hold on my pillow.

“Hmm…” I looked down, trying to think.

“Um...things to hold would be nice..” 

As much as holding pillows worked, it wasn’t exactly a substitute for something nice and fluffy.

A stuffed animal.

“And uh...company I guess… touch…” I told him, peeking up to see his reaction.

I was touch starved.

It was so lonely here, I never had anyone to interact with. 

He simply smiled, walking over to me and sitting down next to me once again.

He raised his hand, causing me to flinch a bit but ultimately let him do what he wanted.

He brought his hand to my head, starting a steady stroking motion as if petting my head.

I sighed, feeling immediate relief at the touch. 

Comfort. 

Safety.

I had no idea why when it was with this strange and honestly questionable man.

But it’s what my body said.

What my brain was telling me.

So I’d go with it.

Just for now.

“Yes… I think I can do that. It seems quite easy. How does daily visits sound?” He asked, 

looking at me to get my opinion.

“I think… that sounds good.”

He smiled, chuckling a bit at my relaxed state as he scratched and stroked. 

“Well, I think things will go just fine then. I look forward to building our relationship, dear Neph.”

“Mmm…” I responded, simply closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

It was like that for a few minutes until he spoke up again.

“As much as I’d like to continue our little ‘bonding’ session, I’m afraid I have to cut things short. I have business to attend to.” He told me, them standing up and removing his hand.

“I’ll let you rest, you’ve had a long day. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Then he left the room with the guards, the door closing and locking behind him.

I stared for a minute or two at the door, processing what just happened.

I then climbed back into my bed, pulling up the blankets and getting comfortable.

I didn’t want to think about anything.

I was tired.

I just wanted to sleep.

I would deal with tomorrow when it came. 

**Author's Note:**

> I very much so appreciate any feedback and comments you all have! I love to hear what you have to say so please leave some!


End file.
